


Cruel intentions

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix wouldn't stop, not even if Narcissa did NOT feel good ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel intentions

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Prompt 440/431 - trouble  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1625] Bellatrix x Narzissa | best of cruel intentions

 

 

„Bellatrix, we have to stop this … we’re gonna get in so much trouble when we are caught,“ the hushed voice of Narcissa echoes through the library. Her eyes wander to some of the portraits of their ancestors, luckily empty at this moment.

“Then hush, my darling … if you keep silent, no one will ever know.”

But in spite of these words Narcissa can’t suppress a whimper when the fingers of her sister slip under her skirt and into her panties, pulling her in, probing her entrance while pressing Bellatrix’ own full breasts against her back.

“Oh Bella … this is wrong,” Narcissa breathes, closes her eyes and bites her lip to keep herself from moaning.

“But Cissy, doesn’t it feel good? Don’t you know I have the best intentions for you?” Bellatrix’ mouth is so close her breath tickles her ear as she speaks, a wet tongue snaking out to lick Narcissa’s earlobe, giving the younger one shivers down her spine.

The blonde is torn between shame and arousal, being totally aware that Bellatrix would never stop, not even if Narcissa did NOT feel good. But it is also this force that drives her insane, that makes her cunt wetter than it ever got with any man, making her climax more intense than ever.

Narcissa’s also aware that it’s that power that makes Bellatrix return to her, knows that her sister has the best of her cruel intentions in mind when she makes her cum again and again.

 

 


End file.
